Birthday Present C&J
by real mynix
Summary: This is a short C&J story. How they found each other. When did Maurice came to Clarisse life? You'll found out.


Author: **mynix **  
Helping Elf: **Clarisse Renaldi**  
Title: Birthday present  
Rated: K+  
Genre: romance  
Storyline: This is a short C&J story.- How they found each other. It's in Clarisse birthday.

Thank you my only dr. friend, to correct this story for me!

I know that people not really like my other short stories, but I'm not giving up! I'm hoping that more of you will like this one.

**Birthday Present **

"Are you sure this is a good idea Joseph?"

"Of course! Why do you think he is not adorable?"

"Yes, yes he is, but are you really sure you want to give it to her at 6 in the morning?"- asked Charlotte "You know she doesn't like waking up early."

"Yes, but she'll couldn't resist him. Please, tell me the truth why don't you want me to be the first who say Happy Birthday to her?" Charlotte take a deep breath and finally let out "Because she. . . she is going to wear only her night gown." Joseph didn't think about this before, but now it seemed another reason to do it.

"I'll go there, but you don't need to know about it." Charlotte nodded and went away. Joseph took a deep breath and with the present in his hand stepped into her Majesty's suite.

He was several times before this part of the suite so he walked fast all the way from the suite's door to her bedroom's door. That was not the place where he was any other time before. He opened the door as quietly as he could. The Queen of Genovia was sleeping in her bed, she was beautiful it seemed like she just waiting for her love to wake her up. 'Oh how much I wanted to be her secret love.'- thought Joseph. He stepped closer to the bed, then sat down and put the present onto the bed too, and began to talk to him "What do you think? You will have a beautiful boss, won't you? And she is just as kind as beautiful."- said Joseph while he put his hand onto her cheek and started to stroking it. He doesn't know how to awake her, but the answer came immediately when the little white dog with his little legs began to draw himself near to his keeper. "I think it'll be better if you wake her up. She is not going to be angry with you."

It was a little bit scary for the dog, that big bed, but what he felt with his nose was really sweet. When he was really close, he grazed his cold nose to her neck. Clarisse murmured something and turned around. The dog looked up "Your new boss is not an easy case is she? Try again!" He acted like who understands and tried again. Clarisse hand was in her neck when she felt that cold thing again. She opened her eyes and she was face to face with a white fur, she wanted to scream when the dog barked and then licked her face. Clarisse was smiling "Hello little dog. What are you doing in my bed?"

At that moment, she realized that she is definitely not alone in her suite. She looked up to Joseph who was in another world, his face was red and he was lost in thoughts. When she followed his eyes, she saw what he was watching. He was watching her décolletage, it was only covered with a little lingerie. She redden herself, she needed to admit she loved those looks, because it came from no one else but the man who she loved madly. When she whetted her voice a little later, Joseph looked in her eyes "Oh. . . I just. . . well. . . Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you Joseph, and if I'm not wrong she is my present isn't it?"- asked happily while she rubbed the back of her ear.

"Yes HE is your present I hope you like it."

"Really sweet. What's his name?"

"Mo."

"Mo? Does he have a longer name?"- asked back flabbergasted.

"Never Mia, just Amelia right?"- asked Joseph with a smile

"Never Joey just Joe right Joseph?"

"Never Joe just Joseph right Your Majesty?"

"Clarisse. I said it plenty of times."

"I know."

"How much time do we have to continue this?"

"I didn't run out from the ideas, but if it's too much for you, I said your dog's name is Maurice."

"Maurice. Really cute name. I've never ever had a real animal."

"Oh, have you got a not real one?"

"Oh Joseph, if you just came here to annoy me then I don't think I need it."

"As you wish."- he stood up and picked up the dog.

"Where are you taking my little boy?"

"You said I'm annoying you."

"But not Maurice. Right Darling?"- asked from the dog while she caressed him. Joseph was jealous of the dog 'I just can't believe it! I'm jealous of a dog! Yes, but it's a male dog! God I'm a stupid fool.'

"Then I go. You need time to getting to know each other."

"Thank you Joseph."

"It's my pleasure my Queen."

--------------------------------

"Oh Charlotte, you're just the person who I need."

"Good morning Your Majesty, and Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you. I would like to introduce you Maurice."

"Yes, I've already met him."- said Charlotte and tried to caress the dog, but he moaned. Charlotte took back her hands "He doesn't really like me."

"What's the problem Maurice? Don't you like Charlotte?"- asked Clarisse in a sweet voice, Charlotte knew that Joseph pleased her again with his present.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"I need a few things for Maurice. First of all sleeping bag, food, drink, dog belt, of course everything in the best quality."

"Of course I'll arrange everything. What do you want to do now with the dog, Can I take him away?"

"NO! He is coming with me to the office."

"To the office? Are you sure Madam that's a good idea?"- asked Charlotte

"Of course. We just need something, which is comfortable enough for him to lay down while I'm working."

"Lay down?"

"What's the problem with it?"

"Nothing Your Majesty. I'll arrange it."

----------------------------------

One hour later Clarisse understood the meanings of Charlotte's words. A couple of months old dog is doing everything just don't lay down. First, he tired to scrunch the desk leg and when his blanket arrived, he took it little slabs. First she found it funny, but when he began to play with her leg she needed to realize that a dog is not in a good place in an office.

"Charlotte do you know where did Joseph keep him before I grab him?"

"He didn't say but I have an idea."

"Where?"

"In his room." Because Clarisse looked questioningly, she continued, "He acted in a strange way within 2 days. When he finished his work he took away cold meat from the kitchen, when I asked him, he said he was hungry. But he did the same every morning, lunch and dinnertime."

"Oh my and what if he hurts himself? He left him all alone in a room!"

"Your Majesty I don't know it's for sure."

"I see. Come on Maurice we'll ask Joseph, what does he think to do with you, okay?"-as if he understands what she said Maurice's began to shaking his tail. Clarisse picked him up and began to walk towards the security room.

They spent the whole day together.

-----------------------------------

In the evening everything arrived what Charlotte ordered. So Clarisse went to her bed and Maurice to his.

Soon she felt that her dog tried to climb onto the bed. She opened her eyes half and watched his practice. He got up first one then the other leg and then tried to jump onto her bed, but he landed on the earth again. However, he got up repeatedly. Clarisse smiled at him, he was adorable. But when he felt back onto his back for the 20th time, his breathing started to getting faster and he pulled out his tongue and wheezed out it.

Soon he began to yowl "Oh my Darling, you are really clever."- said Clarisse and lifted up the dog onto her bed "You are an insistent, I hope you know that! Are you tired? Well yes, it is a hard work from a little dog. But what are you doing in my bed anyway? Where were you sleeping in Joseph's room?" For the name of Joseph Mo opened his eyes, began to yowl, and stepped closer to her touches. Clarisse caressed him, but he just couldn't stop the yowling. "Please sleep Darling." But he just couldn't finished it and it began really annoyed her. She was a tolerant people but she just couldn't stand this any longer. She asked him what he needed and every time when she said Joseph's name the dog barked one, so Clarisse picked up her robe, the dog and went to Joseph's room.

She knocked then stepped in the room. It was dark, but light filtered below the bathroom door. She turned around and wanted to go, when Mo jumped out from her arms and barked a big.

Then the bathroom door opened and came out a surprised and naked Joseph. "Hello Mo, what are you doing here?"- asked and bent down to pick him up. But suddenly he saw Clarisse's foot. When he took an upright position realized that Clarisse was admiring his naked manhood. She just couldn't take her eyes off him. Maurice was the one who barked and jumped onto Joseph's bed, and made them move.

Then they moved at once, Clarisse turned around, Joseph rushed back to the bathroom and bang the door.

Clarisse calmed down a little, but Joseph was still on her mind. Suddenly she realized what she really wants for her Birthday.

-----------------------------------

Joseph just stood in front of the mirror and just didn't dare to move. He couldn't drive that look on her face out of his head, he was sure it was not just because of what she saw, but other than that who she saw, her eyes were shining.

He was thinking and tried to guess out what to do next, when the door suddenly opened. Clarisse stepped in and walked directly to him. . . and the next thing he knew was that they were in each other's arms. Theirs mouths were hot, theirs arms stroked the other.

Moments later, he was kissing her neck and striped her robe and lingerie. He was touching her soft skin, Clarisse just moaned when he caressed her, first just slowly, but soon with more power her breasts. A never experienced pleasure pervaded theirs bodies. "I want you for my Birthday."- moaned Clarisse. Joseph didn't want nothing else at that moment.

Slowly they turned around, now he put her onto the wash-hand basin. He kissed her all the way down between her breasts, and then spent time with caressing each of her breasts. "I'll do my best! I want for you the best birthday ever."

-----------------------------------

"You have a small bed, haven't you?"

"No, just your present occupies it."

"I thought that you are my present."- said Clarisse, she was tired but happy.

"I am just the extra, you know the one who steps out from the cake."

"It sounds good, I'll get in this later, but it doesn't help. Where are we going to sleep tonight?"

"If it's okay my love, I offered you my sofa."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Then they joined in a sweet kiss.

"What do you think, he gets angry if we get off the blanket at least?"

"I hope he won't."

"We have to teach him where his place is."

"If I know correctly he stayed with you for 2 days! I think it isn't the first time, when he sleeps in your bed."

"Yes, but we were only the two of us."

"So I don't fit here?"- asked with theatrical resentfulness.

"No it means that it'll be much better if we use your bed, it's at least twice as big as mine."- said Joseph teasingly, but Clarisse became gloomy

"I can't. While I'm Queen. I need to help to Mia and I can't bring her. . . "- he stopped her with a kiss

"I know. I just want to be with you, the best thing in my life that I know you love me."

"I love you and you'll never get rid of me."

"I hope so."

The end


End file.
